


The Wrong Way

by yrwarlock



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff no angst, Happy Malec, I Love You, M/M, Malec, Malec Boyfriends, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, Soft Malec, Teen Romance, Young Love, mundane malec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Driving from New York to his parents house was never an issue, Alec never got lost, of course until his boyfriend decided to tag along for the ride.Day One of 'One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You'
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107818
Kudos: 31





	The Wrong Way

Alec could feel his body begin to sag; his eyes fluttering softly as he tried to maintain his focus in front of him; his grip on the old car’s wheel loosening ever so slightly as the moving heap of metal trudged down a mushy dirt path. 

He recognised where he was, somewhere close to his destination, to home. Though as the tired tracks grew longer and the chilling rushing of the wind began to rattle the windows, his mind drew a blank. 

A hefty groan left his mouth as he came to the sudden realisation that he was lost. That they, he and his boyfriend -whom had been eager to travel back home with him in the early hours of a bitter New York morning, were lost. Being lost down an old dirt road in a car with heating that barely worked, was not ideal. Having to pull out multiple blankets just to stop your own balls from freezing off, wasn’t fun, and definitely wasn’t what either had signed up for. Well, not on purpose at least. 

The car still trudging down what seemed to be an endless road of mud and sludge, Magnus finally spoke, his tone laced with concern he knew not to try and hide. “Everything alright?” His voice was smooth, the worry in his tone dripping off his tongue and wrapping around Alec like silk lace from a dancers shoe.

“Uh- yeah, just kind of lost.” Alec said, his eyes still fighting to stay open. He seemed to be desperately searching for some kind of sign to point them in the right direction, whether metaphorical or literal, his eyes were digging for something to stand out in a jungle of brown branches and sludge. 

Magnus hummed, his eyebrows raising as he scanned over Alec’s dishevelled appearance. He wasn’t one to comment on the appearance of his boyfriend as he learned from last time that critiquing Alec’s appearance was almost as bad as calling a puppy ugly -all you get is pouty faces and flooded with guilt. Although this time, the man looked exhausted. 

“Pull over,” once again Magnus’ voice flowed through the small space and felt like velvet against Alec’s ears. “Let me drive for a while.” 

He couldn’t say no.

“Just don’t get us more lost,” He smiled as the car pulled to a stop. 

“I’m not sure that’s even possible at this point,” Magnus quipped, his body now lowering into the drivers side. 

A content smile spread across his cheeks as his shoulders rolled back, Alec happily snuggling into the pile of blankets that were too short for his body, but falling asleep peacefully nonetheless. 

Alec’s soft snores filled the car as Magnus drove on, eventually finding the correct trail they were meant to be going down, but not forgetting to spare a few adoring looks to the man next to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I'm going to start trying a new series, as said in the summary, to get me back on track with my writing but we'll see how it goes. The works of these will probably range from 300-2k words, maybe more if i can... Please be patient with me while I do this, as I am still busy!  
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> My twitter is @alecsfag if you want to say hi <3


End file.
